a new time
by sailorkristina
Summary: (After the fight with Galaxia) Usagi visits her old friend Kagome when a Demon pulls her into the well. The Ginzishou allowing her to pass through.500 years in the past where she meets Inuyasha and his friends. (The other scouts come a little later.) pairing USAGIXINU
1. prologue (edited)

edited 12/31/14

A tough and emotional battle with Galaxia exhausted our favorite heroines feelings . So she decides that she will go to see her friend Kagome. They stopped talking to each other when the sailor moon business came . So Usagi didn't have enough time to talk to her. So she decided to bring herself and luna to kagome's shrine .  
>"Usagi you're battle just ended three days ago don't you think you should rest or talk to the girls." Luna said persuasively.<p>

"Luna I can't spend all the time with the scouts. I need a break from kicking bad guys." Usagi complained.

Fine but if one word about Sailor moon comes out.. I will punish in the name of the moon . Luna laughed.

Oh luna. Usagi laughed so hard that she squinted her eyes while she laughed , and of course tripped. OW!

"You're sailor moon you should try being less clumsy." Luna said. "Besides it wasn't even funny"  
>"I think when we get there you should go I'm not playing I sense something."<p>

"Do you sense something evil?"Luna asked.  
>"No it's actually similar to Rei except I sense more priestess if that makes sense."<br>"Well LunaI guess this is where we take our own paths . "So She ran to Kagome's house. She knocked on the door. Kagome's brother Sota answered.

"HI Sota it's me Usagi do you still remember me" She asked.

"Is that really you Usagi?" He asked in shock. "You look different. I mean mature"

Yeah I'm here to see Kagome. I haven't kept in touch because I was at my cousin Rini's almost everyday to babysit. She felt bad lying but she couldn't just come out and say I've been protecting the city from crime as Sailor Moon decides they would just look at her like she was crazy.

Well you better hurry she is never home she is about to leave any second you might catch her in the back but hurry. He told her.

''Ok ! So she ran until , She saw Kagome in the back with a bookbag.

"MATSU KAGOME!"

Huh! she turned around."Is that you Usagi?"  
>"Yes Im super sorry. You would understand if I could tell you but I'm not allowed!"<br>It's ok I'm not home much . She laughed . I wish I could tell you , but Im not allowed!" Kagome laughed!

Usagi joined in laughing."You know Kagome if you're leaving I won't stop you."  
>"No it's ok. I can wait a couple minutes!''<p>

"Well Iwas wondering when is a day we can hangout?"Usagi asked.  
>"Well today is Sunday right?"<p>

"Yes."

"Well not tomarrow but next monday! I'll probaly Be able to hangout! The dark headed girl said.

"It's so long! Serena complained. But I'll most likely be in meetings!"  
>"What!? Meeting?"<br>"Oh yeah with my friend Rei at the hikawa shrine . Usagi answered. But usually I fall asleep . She started to laugh

"I actually thought you changed Usagi! Kagome laughed!  
>"Well what can I say ?"Usagi said scratching the back of her head.<p>

"You know Usagi I really did miss you. "Kagome gave her a nice smile.  
>"I missed you to." She started crying.<br>"You're still an emotional wreck." She laughed.

"Kagome! No I'm not!"  
>"Baka Usagi"! Kagome continued to laugh.<br>"I am not baka!"The meatball headed girl shouted.  
>I can't breath the look on you face. Kagome tried to stop but to no avail.<br>uhh you're starting to act like Rei stop! Usagi said.  
>"Alright I'll stop , but I have to go now. Bye Usa-chan!<br>"Bye Gome-chan"  
>So Usagi didn't see Kagome jump into the well . She was walking to the front to leave . She sensed something Demonic, but before she could do something hands grabbed her. They dragged her across the fiels.<br>"What is going on I can't move! Usa thought not able to talk!

She noticed it was a monster with a blue face and sharp teeth it had 3 eyes.

It spoke to her."Give me the legenday Ginzuishou!"

Usagi was now able to move and said,"I don't know what you are talking about I don't even know what that is"  
>GIVE ME IT NOW.<br>MOON CRYSTAL POWER! With a light from her crystal The monster disappeared. She seen A normal well ."KAGOME! HELP!"  
>She must of already left. This time when Usagi climbed out she did not have a cluts attack.<br>"I did it but where am I ?"So she wandered around , until she bumped into someone.

Usagi how did you get here?!

matsu: wait

baka: stupid

ginzuishou: obviously silver crystal


	2. Chapter 1 Usagi's sadness!

"speech''  
>'thought'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi you guys I finally have chapter 2 up I wanted to let you guys know Usagi's bubbly attitude is my favorite thing about the show so I will be putting that in here but she isn't as bubbly in this chapter because there is something sad that happened to her. When you find out you're probly gonna be shocked!<strong>

I do not own sailor Moon or Inuyasha (I wish I did)

* * *

><p><strong>kawaii= cute<strong>

**last time on a new time**

**MOON CRYSTAL POWER! With a light from her crystal the monster disappeared.. Usagi had had seen a bottom of a normal well.  
>Kagome HELP ME! She must of already left.<br>So she climbed out of the well without having a cluts attack.  
>I did it but where am I? So, she wandered around the strange era, until she bumped into someone.<br>Usagi how did you get here?!**

* * *

><p><strong>now<br>**  
>"Kagome am I glad to see you." Usagi said in relief.<p>

"How did you get here?" Kagome spoke with shock. With so much shock it scared her at first.

"Well I was starting to go home, When these creepy blue hands grabbed me and carried me into you're well."

Usagi said rubbing her arm from the scratches the monster had formed on her fragile body.  
>"You're bleeding! let me bandage it up for you." Kagome said . I wonder how she got here I thought Only I was aloud into the well . She thought.<br>"No need Kagome! See it's already healed." Usagi showed Kagome her arm.  
>"What?! This is just like the time with Inuyasha ."<p>

The first was shouted but the second part was mumbled. Making the blonde just stare in confusion. Not only did Kagome mumble , but Usagi's bad for not paying attention so that was also a reason for her confusion.

"So Usagi did the monster say anything to you?" Kagome asked seriously.  
>"Yes."<br>"what did it say?"  
>"It wanted the ginzuisho!" Usagi said well slipped out . She knew she wasn't suppost to say anything about it unless givin permission by her cat.<br>"Ginzuisho? What the heck is that?" Kagome asked.

"NOT just an ordinary crystal but the Maborashi No Ginzuisho." Usagi said happily.  
>"I still don't know what you mean." Kagome said then followed by a sigh from Usagi .<br>"You can explain this to lady Kaede." Kagome grabbed Usagi's now healed arm Basically dragging her to meet Kaede, and Inuyasha and everyone else.

"So where exactly are we?"

"We're in the fuderal Era!" Kagome told her.

"Wait you mean 500 years in the past? Well im not surprised I travel through time all the time!' The blonde spoke.  
>"What are you talking about Usagi?"<br>"If I Can't get back to the present or if there is trouble then I will tell you , ok?" Usagi said. "It's a very big secret I'll probaly get in trouble for telling you."

The Odango headed girl sighed in fustration. She already had a a magor headache from the incident with the well .Just thinking about Rei, and even the others yelling at her made her head pound . That Rei just loved to correct Usagi . Well that's what she thought.  
>' What if I never get back to the present? Will they miss me? I miss you Mamo-chan'! The young girl turned pale . She noticed that she actually started crying at that thought.<br>"What's wrong Usagi-chan?"

"Do you think I'll ever get back Kagome-chan?"  
>"Most likely , but I just want to tell Kaede that you were able to pass through the well."<p>

"I still don't get it how does you're well let you go to this Era?" Usagi asked in a confused tone.  
>"Well I may as well tell you! I have no idea how you got here, but me see this big jewel around my neck ? It is shards of the shikon jewel." Kagome said in a cool-epic-strong type of way!<p>

"You mean you have about half of the jewel?! That is so COOL!"  
>Usagi then whispered something so quietly that Kagome didn't hear anything. "Moon cosmic power!" A cystal formed in Her hands glowing brightly .<br>Kagome gasped in shock . 'That crystal is giving off a powerfull Aura I think it may be stronger than the shikon jewel!' She thought to herself.  
>"Hey Kagome this is the Maborashi No Ginzishou! I thought you should know besides thats why I'm here!" Usagi smiled showing her friend her magic crystal.<br>What is this Ginzishou anyway? Kagome asked. It seems powerful!  
>"I'll explain when we get there !"Usagi said in a -serious-deep-in- thought tone.<br>'What does she mean by that?! Never mind that why does she seem like such a strong priestess if she never was one? I can sense it inside of her it's similar to me and Kikyo!' Kagome thought in complete shock and wonder!  
>Could she be a reincarnation of a priestess to?'<p>

**...time skip 20 minutes...**

"Look Usagi-chan we're made it!"

"Before I meet you're friends can you tell me how they're like?" The odango headed girl spoke while tripping over a rock. "Ow!"

"Well there's Lady Kaede she is an elderly priestess!She is really wise, and takes good care of the villagers."

"There's Sango she is a Demon slayer! She joined my group when her family, and village were slaughtered! She has a cat demon it's very adorable though!"

"There's Miroku a very perverted Monk , but he's very kind. He joined us so we can catch our enemy Naraku and stop him. By the way he has something called the wind tunnel in his hand he'll explain it to you"

"Then there's shippo! He's a fox demon. He loves to play. He is very kawai! He joined the group when we fought the people who killed his parents."

"Well then there is Inuyasha! He is a stubborn, and pushy, but he isn't a bad guy once you get to know him! I met him first ." Kagome then started to mumble stuff under her breath about her half demon "love!"**( i had to do that XD**

"Do you think they'll like me Kagome?" She said getting up . Also wiping the dirt she got on her clothes.

"I'm sure they will. Inuyasha will act like he doesn't but I'm sure he really will!" Kagome gave a warm smile to her friend.  
>"Here we are Inuyasha , and the gang are in there. Wait out here till I come and get you, ok!?"<br>So Kagome walked into Kaede's Shrine!

"It's about time you got here we have to go collect the shikon shards!" A half demon named Inuyasha shouted.  
>"Calm down Inuyasha I'm Kagome has a good reason to be 30 minutes late!" An adorable yet agrivated shippo said.<p>

"Well if you guys didn't know I do have a good reason to be late!"  
>"And what is That !" Inuyasha shouted.<br>"Well my friend from the present was pulled through the well!" Kagome said nervously.  
>"I thought only people with Shikon shards can come through the well!" The priestess Kaede spoke shocked.<br>"Well she got here the same way I did! She was dragged by a demon, but it wanted something else from her not the shikon Jewel! Kagome said thinking real hard about what the crystal was called. It was way longer than Shikon Jewel.  
>"Well than I recommend bringing her in! Let's take a look." Kaede said in wonder.<br>So Kagome shouted " Ok Usagi-chan you can come in!"  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yeah come on! You'll be fine"  
>So The blode walked in Looking around at her surroundings until she noticed a pair of silver dog ears!<p>

'I think I'm going to touch E'm!' She thought. So she walked over to Inuyasha very sneakily, and then she started to play with his ears.  
>"What do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha turned around shouting with embarrassment.<br>"You have a very big attitude!"Usagi sat down on the floor next to Kagome while crossing her arms.  
>"So child can ye tell me what that demon wanted from you?"Kaede asked curiously.<br>"Well they wanted the Maborashi No Ginzishou or you can say legenday silver crystal of the moon kingdom."

"I thought the crystal was just a legend." Sango said while playing with kilala's fur.  
>"Of course it's not but I learned the hard way."<br>**-FLASHBACK**-  
>There was a 14 year old Usagi laying in her bed trying to let sleep consume her until she heard a noice coming from her window.<br>She looked up to dee the cat she had helped earlier.  
>"My name is Luna, I've been looking for you Usagi. Oh, but first let me thank you I appreciate you taking off that bandage for me. With it on , I can't talk and lose my sensory skills. I thought I was done for when those kids put it on. But , because of that it led me to you. " The cat Jumped on Usagi's bed walking towards her with an appreicative smile.<p>

"Goodnight" The girl put her head down in an instant.

"Usagi-chan this is not a dream!" So luna started to shake her in the head. She than came up with a plan. She jumped and did a black flip and a golden locket appeared on the bed.

Usagi then opened one eye to see what happened.

"It's a gift for you , Usagi!"  
>"Are you serious this is for me?" She squealed in happiness.<br>"Usagi listen bad things are happening in-! Luna was cut off by Usagi saying "YAY! Thank you!"  
>"Usagi listen this is important" Luna shouted with annoyance.<p>

Usagi was playing around in the mirror fascinated by the locket. "Usagi chan like I said strange things are happening something the police cannot beat! An enemy has appeared!" Luna jumped on dresser where Usagi now was.  
>"If you don't believe me I'll prove it you are Sailor Moon! Say Moon Prism power"!<p>

"Moon? MOON PRISM POWER!" A pink light surrounded Usagi while ribbons covered her body. When the light disappered she wore a blue mini skirt With 2 red bows one on her chest and one on her waist. She wore moon dangling earrings a red choker with a golden tiara with a red jewel.  
>NO! I want to play Sailor V games I don't want to live one!"<br>**end**

* * *

><p>"Here I'll show you the crystal If you want me to." Usagi said.<br>Kagome noticed a touch of sadness in her friends voice all of a sudden. Another thing she noticed was it wasn't from Inuyasha it was something that happened in the past.  
>'Mamo-chan if only I got you're star seed back earlier you could of still been alive. It's all my fault I could of been stronger. I failed you, and chibiusa.'<br>Usagi cried in the inside , but she didn't want them to know she was crying because she wants to show Kagome that she has grown.

"Yes show us what the demon wanted from ye."  
>"Ok! Moon Cosmic Power! Then an incredable crystal appeared in Usagi's hands. Everyone gasped in shock at the young girl's power.<p>

**Yup big surprise Mamoru died during the fight. AND if you notice the reason why she isn't saying MoonEternal Power is because she isn't transforming she is only summoning her crystal! Kagome can sense spiratual energy from Usagi why is that? Stay tuned to find out I promise to update soon!**


	3. Chap3chibi-usa's words of encouragement

**hey you guys I am going to make another Inuyasha and Sailor moon fic. They're going to be great! It will probly be released next month.  
><strong>**The important things will always be at the bottom of the page.  
><strong>I do not own sailor moon or inuyasha.  
>"speech''<br>'thought'

* * *

><p>"Usagi...HOw are you doing that?" Kagome whispered in fear.<br>"How can such a weak human of the future have so much power?!" Inuyasha stood up shouting.  
>Usagi's face turned rosy, she didn't know how she summoned the crystal twice in the same day without transforming. "Well I guess it's time to speak the truth. I am a hero named Sailor Moon, but I am also the reincarnation of princess Serenity... Kagome I'm sorry for not telling you!" Usagi clenched her hand that was holding the crystal into a fist.<p>

Kagome was in shock, but in a good way. She smiled and gave Usagi a hug. "I can't believe im not the only one!"  
>"this is crazy that means, you are the granddaughter of the moon goddes Selene Am i right?" Miroku asked with knowledge.<br>Usagi broke the hug with Kagome , and asked"Kagome what do you mean by that?"  
>Kagome started to blush and look away"I'm the reicarnation of A priestess named Kikyo."<br>"So cool! And No I'm not her grand daughter anymore.. I don't like being compared to Serenity"  
>Kagome noticed that same look of sadness in Usagi's eyes from before. "Usagi what happened to you since I left? Who did this to you?"<br>"Huh? What do you mean?" Usagi spoke with a fake smile.  
>"No Usagi I can tell you are different.. You're not cheerful anymore! Something is wrong?" Kagome said in a outburst. "I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!"<br>"I'm sorry Kagome, it's just I have a mission.. I wish I could be cheerful again." Usagi started to cry hard. "I-I lost the 2 most important things to me."  
>Those words rang in Inuyasha's ears. He lost his most important thing to him too. He lost kikyo.<br>"Usagi I'm sorry I didn't know. You know you can tell me what happened right?''  
>"Well ok, It was three days ago. I was fighting my strongest enemy named chaos he is bound to come back, because I only sealed him,but I was weak. I couldn't think straight... He killed my boyfriend.. I traveled to the future once before,and figured out he was my future husband that would become king of Crystal tokyo. I would become Neo-Queen Serenity. I never cared about my royalty, it's the sad part that I lost him and my daughter! Ilost my future!" Usagi cried into her hands. She did notice she glowed a pink light. A couple seconds later a little girl with pink hair appeared in a ghostly like form . It was chibi-usa.<br>Everyone was in shock, except Usa who hadn't looked up yet. She felt a hand on her shoulder. The blonde instantly looked up. "...chibi-usa. Is that you?"  
>"Is that the little girl ye were speaking about?" Kaede asked with fascination.<br>"yes"  
>"Usagi-chan It's ok. You have not lost me or Mamo-chan! Chibi-Usa's ghostly hand slapped Usagi's face.<br>Usagi looked at the girl in shame. "If it wasn't for me You could have been in the future happily, but I wasn't strong enough Chibi-usa. Everything is always my fault . I WAS NEVER A GOOD LEADER!Usagi noticed her screaming and apologised.  
>"It's ok you've been through alot." Sango gave her a warm smile.<br>"thank you."  
>"Usagi you were my ro-model in the past and my strong mother in the future. You're a perfect senshi, and an amazing princess... with an amazing ghost like daughter." Chibi-Usa smiled.<br>"Thats it I have an idea I can revive you Using the crystal!"  
>"No need Usagi I take after you not daddy." the pink girl smiled.<br>"What do you mean?"

"If I took after dad I wouldn't be able to morph into a scout, But I can so I take after you. Don't throw in the towel. Find love, and have a baby and I can once again be in you're life." Chibiusa started to fade away.  
>"Chibi don't leave me. I need you're help I need Pluto!" Usagi said in heartbreak.<br>"I love you mommy be happy!" The young girl left, but where she stood was a brooch.  
>"Usagi-chan what is that?" Miroku looked at her.<p>

"It looks like my new I thought I was at my strongest form. Which is my eternal sailor moon."  
>Usagi picked up the brooch. It was beautiful it was shaped as a star with the 5 colors of the inner senshi jewels on it. In the inside was her crystal of course, with tiny pink dots all over it. She noticed a little note that said " Say Moon love Power. When you want to transform. good luck!" It was signed Mamo-chan, and you daughter chibi-usa~.<p>

Shippou jumped onto Usagi's shoulder and looked at her new tool."It's so pretty."  
>"Thank you!" Usagi took her daughter's words to heart. She was going to be happy from now on if possible .<br>"So Usagi it looks like you're stuck here, So now before you join us lets get this straight. In our time you are a magor hero so stop thinking you are useless. Number two, You can talk to me whenever you feel like it. Number three, is tell me when Inuyasha messes with you!" Kagome helped her up laughing.  
>Inuyasha got into one of his moods again. "BAKA! What makes you think I'll do that?" He pouted.<br>"SIT!"  
>Inuyasha crashed into the ground with a loud bang. "Well Inuysha I would get up we need to find some more shards." Miroku laughed getting off the ground to stand up.<br>"Wait! I'm afraid that Kagome's friend is in danger." Kaede said with lots of concern.

**Alright im sorry thats its so short. Now In the next chapter Usagi can finally be her Bubbly self. I need 2 reviews so Ican post my next chapter. Until next time!^_^**


	4. Chap, 4 Usagi joins! Inuyasha's new plan

**hey you guys I am going to make another Inuyasha and Sailor moon fic. They're going to be great! It will probly be released next month. THIS IS SUPER SHORT! I'm not going to update in about a week so I atleast wanted to get another chapter done.  
><strong>**The important things will always be at the bottom of the page.  
><strong>I do not own sailor moon or inuyasha.  
>"speech''<br>'thought'

* * *

><p>Usagi, and Kagome turned around instantly to see what she meant. Shock hit Usagi, and worry hit Kagome. Shippo was still sitting on Usa's shoulder he said "How can she be in danger if she just got here, and she doesn't have any shard!"<br>Kaede took a sip of tea "She has brought something stronger than shikon no tama into this world." Miroku,Sango, and Inuyasha looked shock. "How is that possible The shikon jewel is suppost be the most strongest thing." Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
>"If I'm trouble I can find a way back home, and leave."Usagi sighed in sadness.<br>Shippo made a face of dispair."NO you just got here can't you stay for a while." The blonde girl heard those words and smiled. "Arigato shippo!"  
>"Inuyasha in this time the shikon Jewel is the stongest, but only because the crystal disappeared along with the princess which is her. So I'm guessing the jewel came out of her." Kaede hypothesised.<br>Usagi looked at the elderly priestess with astonishment. She though about how smart she was. 'She knew exactly how the crystal was inside of me, but how?'  
>Kagome looked at her friend with concern. "So you're saying demons will come after her, right?"<br>"yes."  
>"Don't worry Kagome I'm an amazing fighter. I'm a natural." Kagome gave her friend a hug hearing those words.<br>Usagi then fell over from Kagome's tackle like hug. Due to her clumsiness.  
>"I thought you said you were a natural."Sango laughed.<p>

Usagi tried to get up, and finally managed. She began to laugh shyly. "I'm clumsy sometimes though."  
>Shippo noticed something random with his strong fox nose "Mmm Usa-chan you smell good. You smell like Roses, and lillies."<p>

The word Rose hit her like a brick but she held it in. "Nice job changing the subject." Usagi laughed. She did not feel like talking about her clumsiness.  
>She then felt something warm on her butt. Her hero insticts kicked in, so she turned around and smacked someone super hard. It was Miroku...<br>He fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.  
>"Oh no I'm so sorry!" Usagi apologized quickly. She bowed down. She started to say stuff about how she has insticts that she can not help.<br>''It's ok Usagi-chan. He deserved it! He's such a perv." Sango put her hand on the blondes remaining shoulder.  
>"We should get going now." The hanyou moaned with no patience at all.<p>

"Are you ready for this Usagi?" Kagome spoke while facing her friend.  
>"Don't worry Kagome. I'm ready for anything." Usagi clentched onto her her new brooch. She's been through so much, and it wasn't going to end now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's p.o.v<br>**This girl. She is different from Kagome, Sango, and even Kikyo. She's completly pure with no hate. I will not let anyone make her dull. Wait what am I talking about she is just a worthless human that has to tag along with us.

A voice spoke in his head, "Come on. You know you admire her. She has so much power. Maybe that girl can give you you're wish with ginzishou instead of using the shikon jewel. She can make you a demon!"  
>He smirked hearing what his inner self had to say to him. 'That girl is the key. I will become a demon!"<p>

**I want Shippo,and Usagi to get close. As you can see Inuyasha hasn't really said anything to her, but he will eventually. And will he get what he wants will Usagi make him a demon? Please review, flames are fine with me to. THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER SHORT ! im sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5 Usagi's crystal

**Hey everyone I got all postive reviews! YAY! I'm so glad you are enjoying it so much. Thank you all.  
><strong>I do not own sailor moon or inuyasha.  
>"speech''<br>'thought'

**Usagi's .**

"Alright Usagi let's go!" Kagome shouted at me

"I'm coming!" I adjusted my brooch onto my bow,and ran up to Kagome, andher group. I giggled when Shippo jumped onto my shoulder his tail tickled me alot. "Shippo-chan stop moving you're tickling me!" Now he was shaking his butt so his fur would tickle me even more. I could not stop laughing.  
>"Shippo Come on stop tickling her.'' Miroku told my new cuddly friend shippo. Then something grabbed my butt. I winced as I turned around slowly with my fist in the air. "Go ahead Usagi-chan!" Sango acknowledged me.<br>"If you say so" So i smacked him hard on his head I didn't mean to hit him hard, really! He fell to the ground. Why do I have to have so much strength.?

"Wow Usagi-chan you sure are strong!" Shippo said quietly.  
>"Well I wasn't always strong. If you really want to know I can tell you how I first started out and how weak and scared I was." I mean I hated to admit but Iwas. though I'm so happy that I actually am super stong and have awesome powers well thats how Rei put it.<p>

Shippo's face brightened up. "YEAH!"

Now I walk wondering why I actually agreed to tell him about my embarassing moments. "Well you see the first time I ever fought I ran around the room crying, and the only reason why I lived was my crying attack, and of course...my Mamo-chan!"

To forget about Mamo-chan for the second I just looked around to notice Inuyasha starring at me. He was watching me closely for some reason. What was he thinking. Oh no I'm blushing! Wait why am I blushing? knock it off Usagi you're going to make a fool out of yourself.  
>"So Usagi how does you're crystal work?" Wait he was talking to me, and said my name! Surprisingly, but I thought Kagome said He was rude and stuff he doesn't seem that bad.<p>

"Well my lunarian blood interacts with the crystal, and it sometimes absorbs my energy when I use it. So it's very dangerous, but I'm getting used to it, because it's now connected to my body. You see this brooch in a couple days I won't be able to take it off. If I do I would most likely die." I said trying to hide the fact that I almost died alot of times from using it.

They do not have to know that. I can have secrets right?  
>"What can you do with it?" Sango walked up next to me.<br>Should I really tell. I'm not suppose to, but hey mine as well.  
>"Well I can do really everything with it. Except right now it's weak because the crystal depends on my heart. Queen Serentiy told me that when i feel sad, the crystal weakens so I'm forced to be happy. I can't choose my feelings!"<p>

Kagome turned around to me."Usa-chan we have alot to talk about! Who cares about the crystal! You can be whatever you feel like."  
>My lips formed a smile. She was always so nice to me. It kinda feels goodto get away from scout buisness.<br>"So if you really wanted to could you grant a wish." Inuyasha walked up next to me, and whispered in my ear.  
>"Sometimes, but it matters what it's for. If it's a bad one it can taint the crystal, and I don't want to say what would happen if that did happen." I said quietly so only he would hear me. Why would he want to know that? I have a bad feeling. If he wants a selfish wish I'm not going to risk mine, and chibiUsa's life, and taint the crystal.<br>**InuYasha's p.o.v.**

Wow she sure has a depressing life! Though she manages to keep a smile. Just like Kikyo did.  
>'Inuyasha stop! All you have to worry about is gaining her trust and then have her make you a demon.'<p>

**Yeah I know This chapter is short but I have four stories now. So most of the chapters will be this long. Please review. Till next time you guys. **


End file.
